


Star-A-Rooney

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Liv and Maddie [1]
Category: Liv and Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: Liv and Maddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700920





	Star-A-Rooney

Jacob Mitchell, a former star moves to Stevens Point, Wisconsin and becomes the new kid at Ridgewood High, where he meets Liv and Maddie


End file.
